wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhydian Morris
Rhydian Morris is a teenage Wolfblood living in foster care. When Rhydian was 2 years oldWolfblood CBBC Special Behind the scenes character profil, his mother left him in the woods to hunt for food for her pack. While she was gone, he was found by humans and was taken into their custody as an orphan to be placed in the UK foster system. Once Maddy found out that he in fact was a Wolfblood, and convinced him that he was not alone, he joined her pack. Rhydian Morris is portrayed by Bobby Lockwood. Visit the Rhydian Morris Gallery. Series 1 Sometime after his first transformation, Rhydian was relocated to Stoneybridge to live with a new foster family. We see Rhydian the day after his second transformation. On his first day at his new school in Stoneybridge, the Ks find him very attractive and try to persuade him to be their friend. Walking in class, Maddy makes a fool of herself by saying "you smell like my parents" (Maddy's is a not yet a full transformed wolfblood, and with her already having her wolfblood power of increased sense of smell, he can smell Rhydian's scent). As people try to befriend Rhydian, Maddy worries he could expose her and her family's secret. Rhydian has a hard time trying to keep the secret at first, and he feels isolated for a few episodes until he starts to bond with the Smith's pack. After Jimi, the school bully picks on Rhydian on his first day, his anger goes out of control, and he uses his wolfblood power to attack him. Maddy manages to pull him off of Jimi and hide him in the dark room. Rhydian's anger takes over and he transforms and runs wild, trashing the equipment. Maddy's eyes turn to her wolf yellow as she comes face to face with wolf Rhydian and calms him down. After shifting back, he has many questions for Maddy as he always thought he was the only one of his kind. Maddy tells him to leave town because he's a danger to them all. Maddy discovers Rhydian is in the foster system and therefore a lonewolf and realizes she's been too hard on Rhydian and runs after him. She catches him running away from Stoneybridge and chases him, and they both begin to realize how fun it is running wild and free. Convincing him to stay, they start running again (Maddy chasing Rhydian) using their increased wolf speed. After Maddy catches him and they fall down a hill landing on each other, Maddy and Rhydian have landed in where the badger watching club is and have scared away all the badgers which angers Shannon and Tom Maddy then lies to Tom and Shannon saying that Rhydian is a distant cousin, and they'd had a big fight before he left town and then she had to apologize to him now that he has agreed to stay. As the series progresses, Rhydian begins getting in a lot of trouble findind difficulty adapting to normal life, but always has Maddy and her parents to protect and help him. Their friendship grows so close that when their friend Shannon starts to figure out what Maddy really is, Rhydian does his best to protect both of them and their secret.A few days before Maddy's transformation, she gets really edgy and stressed. Half way through the exams, Rhydian pulls the fire alarm so that Maddy could relax. She later gets caught in a real fire and as fire is a great enemy to wolfbloods, he can't save her. He gets help from Tom and Mr. Jeffries. Tom saves both Maddy and Shannon. Rhydian takes Maddy from Tom and helps her out. They find out later that when Maddy first faced the fire, her eyes went yellow, and Shannon had seen - leading to Shannon guessing her/their secret. On the day of Maddy's first transformation, Maddy and Rhydian are excited in anticipation. But Maddy and Rhydian get stuck on a school trip on a remote island after Rhydian hurts his ankle after falling off a roof. Maddy refuses to leave his side being the friend she is. They are stranded on a island with everyone in their class, so Maddy and Rhydian sneak out at the full moon so they can avoid being spotted. Maddy was scared so Rhydian told her that he will look after her. They hold hands on Maddy first transformation. Unfortunately, Tom and Shannon go out at night hunting for "the monster" and spot them. Shannon suspects Maddy is a "werewolf", and Tom thinks they're dating. Rhydian knocks Tom over, so that he and Maddy can run away, and the next morning, everything is back to normal. Things get more difficult as the series progresses, out of the wild Rhydian's mother finds Rhydian and urges him to come back to the wild with her. Rhydian is faced with the choice, return with his mother to the wild or stay with Maddy. Rhydian's mother is outraged when he chooses friends over family and disappears into the wild! Series 2 In the second series, Rhydian returns from the wild after being chased by the Wild Wolfbloods' pack. He has changed drastically from his previous wild lifestyle and finds it difficult to re-adjust to regular life. His feral tendencies make it difficult to control his temper. To make matters worse, he is also in a complicated situation between Maddy and Jana, as both seem to like him in a more than just friendly way. We see him spending a lot more time with Maddy a lot in this series, which may suggest that he has stronger feelings for her than Jana. His heart is torn by indecision in episode 11, where Rhydian must choose between Maddy and his former pack (Jana and his mother). The night before his choice, he meets Maddy at her house and says he can't decide because he can't lose people important to him (Maddy). Maddy then take his hand and puts it over her heart. In The Discovery, Rhydian asks Maddy on a date. When Maddy admits she has fallen in love with Rhydian, he kisses her, and says he says he is in love with her too. Maddy states that they "will find each other". Because Maddy doesn't want him to feel torn away from his previous pack, she leaves for the wild. Series 3 In the third series, Rhydian faces new challenges and struggles with coping with the fact that Maddy can no longer return. Many new challenges put him to the limit. With the return of Jana from the wild, this provides him new Wolfblood allies that help him with his heartbreak of Maddy leaving for the wild. After the discovery of what happened to her after leaving, his whole world is turned upside down. He must also focus on life beyond school and Stoneybridge. However, with old foes making re-appearances and new Wolfblood allies showing their true colors, Rhydian must fight to find and unite the whole of his pack. Otherwise, Wolfbloods could face extinction. Once united, Rhydian's father is revealed, along with two other "foster brothers." Rhydian eventually comes to terms and accepts them as a part of his pack. After the climax of the story, Rhydian decides to leave for Canada to find Maddy so they could be together again, leaving a mystery as to whether or not he'll return to Stoneybridge with Maddy or remain in Canada with her. At the end of the series, Rhydian arrives in Canada and follows Maddy into the mountains where they reunite in wolf form thereafter. Relationships Maddy Smith (Series 1 - Series 2) '(Crush / In love with / Kissed / Mate/Alpha) '(See Maddian) Trivia *The name Rhydian is form of Rhydwyn, which is a village in Wales. The name apparently means "white ford" or "crossing". Morris is a Latin name that means "Dark-skinned". References Category:Characters Category:Wolfblood Species Category:Student Category:Main Characters Category:Tame Wolfblood Category:Wild Wolfblood Category:Wolfblood Category:Males